Its Called A Ball
by Cazio
Summary: Taylor has agreed to let a group of Sixer into the colony for the first annual Valentine's Banquet & Ball. A majorly AU Terra Nova crackfic, with practically every ship imaginable, Mark/Maddy, Skye/Lucas, Taylor/Wash, Skye/Carter, Skye/Josh, Jim/Elisabeth
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to whole new breed of insanity, dear reader! _

_**Please Read:** This fic is heavily AU. Lucas hasn't met Skye yet, or done anything regarding destroying the portal. There is no Phoenix Group, and Wash hasn't been shot. This fic will include most shippings, but will probably end up being centered around Lucas/Skye and Mark/Maddy, but I'm not sure yet! I'm working with multiple main characters but since Skye is such a big shipping character, this will probably by mostly from her point of view. It is a crack fic, so its gonna be CAH-RAYZEEE. Okay, not that crazy, but hopefully you guys will find it as hilarious as I do when I'm imagining some of these scenes in my head. (well, those scenes will actually come later but hey) Be sure to read and review if you like it! :D _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The sun gleamed over Terra Nova's farming district, sending golden rays glittering on the bright green plant life. Rovers dotted the crop fields as the afternoon's work came to a close, most of which were stuffed with crates full of the day's harvest. The air was humid and stifling, just like any other day in the colony.<p>

"You know what today it is?" Josh asked as he heaved a crate full of corn onto the back of a rover.

Skye laughed lightly, wiping the sweat from her brow. "No, Josh, enlighten me." She cracked a sarcastic smile, grabbing another crate of corn and passing to him.

"Today," Josh grabbed the crate with a smile, "Is Valentine's Day."

"In 2149." Skye corrected him.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Its not like the colony hasn't been planning the ball for weeks."

"That's exactly why I don't want to go. When you call it a "ball" it sounds like those cheesy proms from the early two thousands._ No_ thank you." Skye's eyebrows rose.

"Skye!" Josh groaned, "Its not going to be a date. I mean you might as well go with me, who else are you going to go with? Hunter?" He grinned as Skye playfully punched his arm.

"Not funny," She put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. "What makes you think I would even go with you anyway?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Josh threw up his hands, "Sorry, didn't realize you wanted to go with Hunter."

"Shut up," Skye groaned, hopping into the passenger seat of the rover.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Josh smiled, jumping in and turning on the engine.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Josh laughed, "I'll pick you up at, say, six?"

She groaned, and pressed her head against the frame of the rover. "Do we have to go to the dinner too?"

"It's called a banquet," He looked over at her with a sly smirk. So yes, they were going to the dinner, banquet, whatever. Skye shook her head. She didn't particularly want to go to some couples dance with her closest guy friend, but it was better than having an awkward time with Hunter. Ever since the hospital incident Hunter had kind of avoided her, but that was impossible when you lived with the person you were trying to ignore. So they had a friendship again, but she wasn't entirely sure he'd dropped the whole "feelings" thing. At least with Josh they'd already established that they were just good friends. Sometimes it edged into a little flirting or whatever, but they both knew that a relationship wasn't happening, at least in the near future, which was more than she could say for her roommate.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand I'm picking flowers for this ball." Maddy Shannon was bent over a thicket of white blooms, plucking the biggest ones she could find. The sun was baking and she had to get ready for the dance soon.<p>

"We can't have a ball without decorations, can we?" Elisabeth stuffed another bud into her collection basket that was brimming with a rainbow of petals. Zoey was tagging along on their mother's little "walk" which had turned into a chore before Maddy could think of a way out.

"No, but can't the guys do it? All they have to do is take a shower and put on a nice shirt. I have to put on my makeup, put on my dress—"

"Since when are you putting on makeup and wearing dresses?" Elisabeth cocked an eyebrow mischievously. Zoey failed to suppress a giggle.

Maddy rolled her eyes, "I've never had anyone to dress up _for_, unless you count Jeffery in seventh grade." She shuddered.

Elisabeth laughed, plucking another bushel of the snow-white flowers. "I thought he was pretty cute, do you remember Jeffery, Zoey?" Zoey sheepishly shook her head, laughing.

Maddy sighed and went back to picking flowers. Mark hadn't seen her really dressed up before, sure, she'd tried to look her best when she knew he was coming, but that hardly compared to her in an evening dress. Or so she hoped. At this rate, she was going to be stuck in a field pinching flower stems until her hands turned green. _That_ would be attractive. Probably even more so than when she got covered in mud. The thought brought a smile to her face. Mark was just so great. Every time they planned some sort of getaway or decided to pay a visit to the market for some time alone, something always screwed it up, but Mark always took it in stride. No other guy would do that, especially after the whole getting hunted by dinosaurs incident in the tree. Her smile broadened.

She began humming to herself, making a mental list of everything she had to do once she got back home. First, she needed to take a shower to get all this green crud from her fingers, then dry her hair, do her makeup, style her hair then put on her dress. All before the banquet, well, before Mark came to pick her up for the banquet. From her calculations, there was little time to spare. She hurried a little faster in her picking, trying to speed up the process. How many more flowers would they need?

Elisabeth was still smiling as she continued her little mission with her girls. It always made her happy when she saw how excited Maddy got over Mark. Jim had told her that the young Mr. Reynolds had even asked for her hand in marriage, which resulted in a bout of laughter from the both of them as he retold the story. She remembered when she was Maddy's age, and how precious young love could be. Of course, Terra Nova was different; there were very limited choices when it came to dating potential. It had even worried her a bit when she decided to come to the colony, especially with Josh's relationship with Cara. But things had their way of working out, and she wasn't going to complain. Mark was a great guy, Maddy could have done a lot worse.

"Hey, Maddy," Elisabeth peeked over the top of a scraggily hedge.

Her daughter jolted from her work, thinking something was wrong.

Elisabeth smiled, "Go on back home, Zoey and I can finish up here," the look on Maddy's face was worth every flower she was about to take on, and Maddy barely had time to hand Zoey her basket before darting away, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks Mom!" She called after a few steps before breaking into a jog.

"Maddy's weird." Zoey said as she watched her sister's black hair bouncing away. Elisabeth laughed as she pulled Zoey into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"Mira, this is ridiculous, " Carter seethed as the Sixer leader started gathering up a motely crew of Sixers.<p>

"Oh, get over it Carter. We'll be getting a good visual of the inside of the colony, and we'll forge some fake ties with Taylor. " Mira replied, sifting through some of her followers and selecting those with the best appearance. The last thing she needed was Taylor making some remark about a smelly Sixer, and she was disgusted to find out that hygiene was apparently something a lot of her people lacked.

"A Valentine's ball? How stupid is that?" Carter rubbed his temples, immensely frustrated at the whole situation. They were Sixers! They were Terra Nova's archenemies! And coming together on Valentine's Day? Who thought up that one?

"Something wrong, Carter?" A voice sounded from behind the rugged Sixer deputy. He went rigid as he recognized it.

"No, I just don't understand why you agreed to let this happen. Seeing as you hate the Commander so much." He responded, swallowing thickly.

"Is he still complaining?" Mira interrupted, shoving Carter aside. Lucas's eyes flashed indignantly before looking to his second in command.

"He was, but I'm sure that was the last of it, right Carter?" His gaze flicked to the young man again, and Carter nodded curtly before heading off in search of more recruits. He was not about to eavesdrop on one of Mira and Lucas's conversations, knowing that he would probably be asked to pick who was right about some stupid argument. Either way, he would be screwed if he stuck around.

Mira' s eyes were venomous as she looked back to Lucas. "He has a point. No one is exactly thrilled to be going through with this little plan of yours. I hope for your sake that it works,"

Lucas chuckled, cocking his head slightly. "Is that a threat, Mira?

"You know exactly what it is," She snapped, taking a definitive step forward. "We're taking a huge risk here, we could walk up and all get taken as prisoners. And you," She stabbed a finger into his chest, "will probably get shot on sight, Taylor."

"Look, he's not going to know its me unless I tell him. He hasn't seen me for five years. I could walk right up to him and as long as I have a smile and a fake name, he'll be too dense to see through it." Lucas growled, slapping Mira's hand away. They glared at each other for a few moments until Lucas broke into a smile. "Besides, as long as we bring food, they'll have no reason to turn us down!"

Mira crossed her arms, not pleased with Lucas's psychopathic mood swings. She sighed as she decided it was going to be pointless to argue. She pressed past him with a harsh shove, leaving Lucas with a smirk as he stumbled out of the way.

* * *

><p>"They want to do <em>what<em>?" Nathaniel Taylor was sitting at his desk with incredulous expression. Jim Shannon and Lieutenant Washington were sitting nearby, discussing perimeter control. Both looked up as Mark Reynolds shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat to explain again.

"Mira wants to bring a group of Sixers into the colony to celebrate the Valentine's ball."

The Commander burst out laughing. Wash and Jim couldn't help but crack a smile, and even Mark had an uneasy grin.

"She expects me to let in a bunch of Sixers for an event that the colony has been planning and preparing for? With _our_ resources?" He laughed again, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. "

"Uh, well she also said that they would come unarmed and that they would bring some of their own food. Oh, and she said she would return some stolen medicine too." Mark fidgeted, a little afraid of how the Commander might respond.

"Did she? I'll believe it when I see it." He leaned back in his chair, placing his plex on the desk in front of him. He looked over to Wash, who was still sporting a smile. "What do you think Lieutenant?"

She shrugged, "There's got to be some motive behind this of course, but as long as they're bringing food and medicine, I don't see a problem with it."

"Hmm. Did she seem suspicious to you Reynolds?" The Commander asked. Mark jumped at the question, thinking back to the conversation with the Sixer leader. "She seemed frustrated, but she didn't seem like she was lying."

"If I may," Jim interrupted, stepping away from Wash's desk. "Even if Mira is up to something, she probably isn't planning to do it tonight. She wants us to think she's being friendly, however ridiculous that sounds. Regardless, we could learn a lot about the Sixers by letting them come in, as long as we keep an eye on them."

Taylor rubbed his chin, thinking a moment before answering. "I suppose you're right, good thinking Shannon." The Commander praised, "How many Sixers are coming?"

"Less than ten, sir." Mark answered quickly.

"Excellent, we'll give them each an escort for the night. I'm sure we can gather up some guards that are free for the evening. Reynolds?" He looked expectantly at the young soldier. Mark's eyes went wide. The last thing he wanted to do was ditch Maddy for escort duty!

"Whoa," Wash raised a hand, "We have to play along with this if we're letting them in. Assigning each of our guests an armed escort doesn't seem very friendly to me."

"She's right, " Jim agreed, flashing a sympathetic glance at Mark, " We could just have the perimeter guards keep an eye from above, if they go somewhere they shouldn't be, we'll catch them."

Taylor shook his head, "That won't work. If we aren't near them, how are we supposed to learn anything about them?"

Mark cleared his throat; "I'm sure between the four of us we can pick up something during the night, sir."

"I can get Josh and Maddy to help out too," Jim jumped in.

The Commander cracked a grin, "That's what I like to hear! Shannon, give them the green light," Jim nodded curtly before disappearing out the door, "Reynolds," He looked to Mark, "You have my permission to terminate your shift for the night. I want you sharp for the ball, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Mark said with an enthusiastic nod. He couldn't conceal his smile as he ducked from the Command Center, leaving only Wash sitting at her desk.

"Since when have you decided to be so generous, Commander?" Washington cocked an eyebrow.

Taylor laughed, "I want to see the look on Mira's face when she figures out what she just walked into. I'm gonna have a field day."

She flashed a smile before turning back to her work, determined to finish with her filing before the banquet. She was conscious of the Commander's eyes on her, but decided that she wasn't up for another conversation about rover hybrids or the newest shockwave pistol.

"Say Lieutenant, why don't you take off for the night?" Taylor asked, breaking the calm silence she'd built around herself. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You know as well as I do that there's lots of work to be done." She replied, not looking up from her papers.

"Well, there's an important assignment that I need you to take care of."

She sighed, tearing her eyes away from her work to cast him a glare. "And what would that be? I'm not briefing those privates again, if that's what you're getting at."

Taylor chuckled, "Nothing like that. I was wondering if you want to be my escort for the banquet." His said, eyes twinkling with mischief. Wash felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Are you asking me on a date, Commander?" She cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Of course not, why would I ever do such a thing?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"So you will?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Its not like I have a choice." She tucked her papers away, smiling as she made her way towards the door, she paused before leaving, "I'll meet you an the banquet. Wouldn't want anyone getting any ideas." She teased, and stepped out into the afternoon sun. In a few hours there would be Sixers in camp, an insane Valentine's banquet and raging teenage hormones, not to mention a dance. Sounded like fun.


	2. Lookin Good

**To All:** Chapter 2! I figureed I should get this thing moving for Valentine's day xD AS always, i'm loving all your reviews and I hope you'll leav me some more! :P

"Crap!" Maddy huffed, furiously wiping the inky black mascara from her cheekbone. She was a mess, her hair was crazy, her makeup wasn't finished and her dress wasn't even on! She scrubbed the smudge of black away, and pursed her lips. She was going to do this!

"Need some help?" Maddy jumped at the voice, turning to see Skye propped in the doorframe. She was still dressed in her field clothes and didn't look as if she was going to change out of them for the ball.

"Are you going like _that_?" Maddy cocked and eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

Skye shrugged, "Dressing up really isn't my thing. Especially for some weird dance party." Maddy gave her skeptical look. Skye was always trying to pull off some girlish tomboy thing, but she was pretty sure that Skye was just as "girly" as she was, though it might take a little convincing.

"Hmm," She stood up, examining Skye as if she were a famous renaissance painting, "I'm not going to show up at the banquet knowing I could have prevented this," She teased, pulling at the baggy farmer's pants. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Who are you going with anyway?" Maddy asked, her eyes twinkling. Josh had been planning to ask her, but she had little faith in her brother when it came to girls, especially with Cara still back in 2149.

"Josh," Skye answered with a small smile, "As friends. But you already knew that."

Maddy shrugged, "Guilty as charged." She cracked a grin, turning back to the mirror. She picked up a brush and started taming her wild locks.

Skye sidled up next to her, and Maddy smirked as she saw her stealing glances at her makeup bag. It wasn't much, but Maddy had more than a stick of mascara and a tube of lipstick, which was more than she could say for half the girls in the colony.

"So I heard you were going alone, is that true?" Skye teased.

Maddy laughed. The whole colony was buzzing about her and Mark, and Maddy took it as a compliment. Just the thought of him made her happier, and she smiled as she started twisting her hair into a bun.

She heard the door open, and the familiar footsteps of her father. Skye turned and waved.

"Hi Mr. Shannon!" Skye greeted brightly.

"Oh, hi Skye, I didn't know you were here." Maddy heard the slight shock in his voice and chuckled.

"Skye's helping me get ready for the banquet." She called over her shoulder, wrestling with a few strands of hair. Skye stood up, picked up another bobby pin, and and captured the strands with a masterful swipe. Maddy cocked an eyebrow, but Skye said nothing and continued to style away.

"Maddy, have you seen your mother anywhere?" Jim stuck his head in the door, his brow furrowing.

"She was out picking flowers for the banquet with Zoey. They were going to drop them off and then head back here. They should be back soon." Maddy replied, popping open her tube of lip gloss. Skye seemed to know what she was doing with her hair, so why not accomplish two things at once?

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you two at the banquet then," His smile was a little too happy, and Maddy's eyes narrowed at him in the mirror.

He laughed, "Don't worry, I saved Mark a spot right next to me and Taylor." He cracked a grin, and disappeared into the hallway. Skye burst out laughing.

"Not funny!" Maddy called out behind him, but her voice couldn't mask her smile.

* * *

><p>"Well don't you look nice," Mira sneered as Lucas walked out of his tent. She still couldn't believe Taylor had accepted her invitation, especially after the way she'd treated that scoundrel of a soldier that she'd ambushed.<p>

Lucas replied with a sarcastic smile. He was wearing a black dress shirt, with the top few buttons open of course. He never liked the feeling of a shirt collar around his neck, and who really cared anyway? They were Sixers at a Terra Nova party, no one was going to be anywhere near them, which is exactly how he wanted it. But, Mira had insisted they look nice, and he had to listen to her, seeing as he was going to have to pretend she was his leader for the party. Ball, whatever. He'd even attempted to make his hair look acceptable, and was quite surprised to find that the water trough was muddy when he finished washing it. Carter hadn't been too pleased when he'd been ordered to refill it. He might have to wash his hair a little more often if it pissed off the Sixers' senior grunt.

"Where's everyone else? We have to get moving." He folded his hands behind his head, stretching his neck.

"They'll be here in a half an hour, and you're going to wait for them while I get ready." Mira flashed an evil smile. Lucas's eyes narrowed, but she turned away, smacking him in the face with her long braids. He was tempted to cut them off, but he would settle with watching her try to maneuver her way through the worst night in Sixer history.

Fifteen minutes later, Carter appeared, but instantly regretted showing up early. Lucas couldn't help but notice that he looked much better than before, his skin looked much less…grimy. His mess that he called hair was only slightly insane, and he'd finally done away with his trademark jacket, the one that looked like it'd been dragged through a minefield.

"You might do a better job as a disguise than I will." Lucas laughed, raising his eyebrows.

Carter scowled and said nothing, keeping his distance.

"Let me guess, you think you might get on Mira's good side if you go to this little prehistoric party, don't you?" Lucas cracked a sly grin, cocking his head.

"Unlike you, I'm not plotting to take advantage of everyone I meet." Carter snapped. Lucas chuckled and leaned back against the frame of his tent. It was going to be a _long_ night.

It didn't take long for the other three Sixers to find there way to the spot, gradually breaking up the tension between the group's most powerful men. They weren't going to pass as colonists, but they looked good enough to get by. One of the girls tagging along had even managed to put on some lipstick. Mira finally stepped from her tent and Lucas let out a low whistle. She sent him a glare as she shoved her way to the front of the group.

She was wearing clothes from 2149, and nice ones at that; a tight fitting black dress with a plunging neckline. Her tribal beauty had been exchanged for a sophisticated look, highlighting her strong cheekbones and slender frame. Keeping with typical Mira style, she was wearing jet-black combat boots and a pair of tight black combat pants underneath, most likely from her uniform when she was still part of Terra Nova. She looked fantastic, but every bit as business-like as the usual Sixer leader.

"Lucas, Carter, Sarah, Lauren, Kyle." She counted them off, her dark eyes flicking from each face as she recited the name, as if she may have forgotten who they were. "Let's go." She growled, making her way towards her rover. Carter fell in step behind her, making sure that he wasn't going to get stuck driving over with Taylor's son.

Lucas yawned, slowly making his way towards his own beat up vehicle. Rovers were handy little suckers, and he made a mental note to tell Mira to park in the forest before they arrive, just in case their previous owners wanted them back.

* * *

><p>"There, all done." Maddy backed away, leaving Skye to see for herself. She was beautiful, and Maddy never realized just how...well, <em>good <em>Skye could look. Her brunette curls made a waterfall down her back, complimented with the shale blue color of her dress. It was one of Maddy's that she sometimes wore around the colony, but a little bit of accent jewelry had it looking like Skye had just walked out of a photoshoot for a plex magazine. Skye seemed a little uncomfortable in the spotlight, but couldn't hide her grin.

"You look amazing," Maddy praised, peeking over her shoulder in the mirror. It had been Skye's idea to make it sleeveless, and Maddy had to admit that the dress looked a thousand time better than whenever she'd worn it, "You might have to change this to a real date once Josh sees you!" Skye rolled her eyes.

"This is so weird, I feel like I'm not even looking at the same person." Skye murmured, turning her face to look at herself in a new angle. She had a point, the makeup made her look a lot more mature than Maddy had expected.

"Ready to go?" Maddy asked, taking one last look at herself before they left. She'd chosen a deep purple silk dress, worn by her grandmother back in 2149. Some designer made it, but Maddy had never really cared about that. She loved the fabric; she'd never felt real silk before laying hands on this dress. Silkworms had gone all but extinct, making silk more expensive than ever. That explained in part why it was so short, it ended only at mid-thigh, which was dangerously close to her mother's wardrobe standards. She normally wouldn't care, except that her whole family would be seeing her the entire night, and having a scandalous outfit would probably put her on parental parole for her next few dates with Mark.

"I actually need to go back to my place, that's where Josh said he'd pick me up." Skye turned, done examining the strange reflection in the mirror.

"He'll stop here first, I promise." Maddy said as she entered the kitchen, "He's always forgetting something."

Skye started to respond, but a sharp knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Maddy called, her heart racing. Sure enough, Mark stepped inside, sporting his trademark smile. He was actually dressed in civilian clothes for once, a dark grey jacket and jeans. Simple, but as adorable as ever.

He looked a little startled at her appearance, and Maddy thought that he might not like the ensemble.

"Uh…_wow_." He finally found the words. Maddy smiled, grabbing him in a tight hug. She gave him a kiss, but she could tell he was a little distracted. She pulled away, cocking an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked, searching his expression.

He looked at the floor, then his gaze shifted to Skye. "You need to hear this too Skye," He looked back to Maddy, his smile returning, "Taylor has invited a group of Sixers to the banquet, and the ball."

"What?" Skye put her hands on her hips.

"No way!" Maddy cried, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah," Mark put a hand behind his head, Maddy instantly saw that he wasn't telling them everything.

"Well?" She prodded, crossing her arms.

"Well, he's assigned you, me, Josh and Skye to keep an eye on them during the…event."

"Mark…" Maddy sighed, bringing a hand to her temple. "What does that mean?"

"Its nothing! We just have to stay close to them and see if we can catch if they're saying anything about hurting Terra Nova." Mark reassured her.

"Yeah? And how are we supposed to do that? Dance with them?" Skye scowled, trapping Mark in a glare.

"No…but we're sitting at their table for the banquet," Both girls groaned, "But only half of them, and that's it!"

"How many is half of them?" Maddy growled.

"Just three! That's all we have to do, dinner and that's it!"

"That and watching them during the ball." Skye groaned. "Does Josh know?"

"Yeah, I just told him on the way over here." Mark replied, and Skye's eyes widened.

"He's coming here though, right?" She asked, just as Josh appeared behind Mark.

"Is who coming here?" Josh smiled, watching Skye relax again. He took in Skye's impeccable outfit and failed miserably at concealing his shock.

"It's okay to tell her she looks good," Maddy teased, Josh playfully shoved her as he walked by, giving Skye a quick hug.

She felt Mark's arms wrap around her waist, but she pulled away, shaking her head. "Nu-uh, you're making us eat with Sixers." She smiled as he groaned, linking her arm through his and pulling him out the door.

"Let's get this banquet over with so we can have some real fun," She smiled, heading towards the sound of music and the soft pink glow of the marketplace.

* * *

><p><em>Basically, everyone is looking snazzy for the Ball. :P Just wait until the next chapter: The Most Awkward Dinner Of All Time. (get it cause, like, time? get it? eh? |D )<em>


	3. The Dinner Of Epic Portions

_**To All:** A day early! Bah, I'll probably write another chapter tomorrow too, its not like Ashley's going to be here to hang out with me. ;) Work you know, it keeps him halfway across the world, but we manage! (hahha just kidding, unless Ashley isn't kidding o.o)_

_I kinda went Lucas/Skye on this one...and I'm actually starting to ship Mira/Carter...akdhbakjh why? I guess thats what crack fics are for haha_

_Also: Nathaniel Taylor = LIKE A BOSS. _

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to say, I didn't think you were coming," Taylor chuckled, stepping out from his position behind the gates. Mira had arrived, just as she'd said, with only five escorts. He had to hand it to her; it took a lot of guts to show up completely unarmed. He had half the mind to take her in.<p>

"You didn't trust me?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I still don't trust you." He returned with a sarcastic smile.

"The feeling is mutual, believe me." She growled as he continued walking closer.

"I'm not stupid Mira, I know you're planning something, but its Valentine's Day, so I'll cut you some slack."

"Hmm." Her eyes narrowed slightly, and Taylor noticed she didn't deny that she had ulterior motives. Good, they were on the same page. He motioned them into the gates, and Mira kept an eye on him as she passed, probably expecting some sort of ambush. He couldn't blame her; he would do the same thing if he'd been invited to her turf. The five Sixers followed behind, shooting glares at him as they entered.

As the last one passed, he caught up with Mira again, motioning to the marketplace. The shops had been moved away, replaced with long tables cloaked in white sheets, creating a dream-like atmosphere. Soft pink lights accented the white of the tablecloths and the glow of tiny candles made the whole scene immensely lovey-dovey and cheesy. Even Taylor couldn't stifle a snort of laughter.

"Mira, you and three of your…er, friends, are going to be sitting with Lieutenant Washington and I."

Mira's scowl crumbled slightly, and a hint of a smile began to show. "You and Washington, huh? Interesting."

Taylor's smile darkened. This was going to be a long night indeed. "Now, which three will be joining you this evening?"

Mira paused, turning to look at her motely crew. "Sarah, Lauren, Kyle." She gave a curt nod and three heads nodded back. "Ready when you are, Commander." Mira snarled, facing him again. Taylor smiled, starting towards the main table as the first guests began to arrive.

* * *

><p>"She's doing this on purpose, I know it," Carter seethed, watching as Mira disappeared into the small crowd. Colonists were already starting to stare; Carter and Lucas stuck out like a sore thumb.<p>

"It isn't helping that you look like you want to kill someone," Lucas growled. Carter turned, his eyes narrowing as he saw Lucas propped up against a post, looking as nonchalant as ever. He even waved at a few civilians who awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Sorry that I'm not happy about being paired with_ you_." Carter snapped, his face still etched in a scowl.

"Oh calm down, at least we aren't eating with my father,"

"I'd pay to see you sit there and suck up to him, actually. " Carter sneered, watching as Mira's group arrived at their table. Everyone in the colony seemed to be buzzing, but he wasn't sure if it was about them or this stupid event. He didn't really care; he just wanted to get back to home and away from the fairy-pink decór. The women of Terra Nova seemed to be eating it up, giggling and pointing to the cruddy streamers draped around Taylor's command center. It was such a waste of supplies, and he didn't even know where in the world they even got streamers. Then again, he had no clue how they'd gotten fireworks for the harvest festival either.

"You two must be the Sixers." A deep voice jarred him from his thoughts and Carter looked to see a group of four teenagers, two of them were obviously a couple, while the girl with the pretty boy seemed to be a little uncomfortable. Oddly enough, she was the prettiest girl he'd seen all night. Maybe his table assignment wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yep, that'd be us." Lucas answered, extending a hand. "Lucas," He looked to the black haired boy, "And you are?"

"Mark, and this is my girlfriend, Maddy," Mark shook hands with Lucas, and Carter found himself awkwardly standing by as Lucas introduced himself to the other two: Josh and Skye.

Skye. He almost hadn't recognized her all dolled up. Their little spy taking them to dinner, how cute.

He certainly didn't _look_ like any Sixers she'd ever seen. Of course, Mira had brought Carter, she'd never do anything major without tugging him along. He looked out of place, and rightfully so. But _him_, she didn't really know what to think. He didn't carry himself like a Sixer, he had a cocky air about him that bordered on charismatic. She found herself admiring his jade irises, picking out the soft green flecks in his eyes as he shook her hand. He smirked, and she blinked, hurriedly returning her hand to her side. She hadn't really picked Mira to bring along someone who might actually impress them.

"I'm sure you all remember Carter, he's only been away from the colony, what, a few months?"

Carter cracked an obviously false smile, giving Lucas snake eyes. Skye stifled a laugh at their boyish little conflict.

"Yeah Carter, I bet you miss this place." Mark jeered, his eyes holding a glimmer of humor. Carter shrugged, fixing his gaze on Skye. She froze, trying her best to look away without seeming too obvious. He wouldn't blow her cover, but he seemed to be threatening it anyway.

"Let's sit, shall we?" Maddy offered, effortlessly easing the tension with her bubbly smile. Mark lead the way towards their table, and Skye noticed Taylor had done a good job at their seat placement. It was on the edge of the action, but still right in Taylor's line of sight. Skye knew he'd be keeping an eye on them throughout the dinner. It gave her a bit of comfort, even if Taylor was still too far away to really do anything. Josh held out a seat for her as they arrived at the table, but before she sat down, Lucas slipped into her spot.

"Thanks, Josh, that's really kind of you." He was wearing that smirk again, and Josh's eyes narrowed. Skye noticed the problem, now that Lucas had claimed her spot, the only two open seats were on either side of him, forcing Josh to sit at least a person away from her. She couldn't help but feel a little rush of relief; he'd been awfully clingy the whole walk over. Maddy seemed to think it was cute, but Skye really didn't need anyone giving Josh false hope. She smiled apologetically and took the seat next to Mark, the seat furthest from Carter.

"Anyone know what we're eating?" She asked, breaking the silence as she sat down. Mark shrugged.

"I heard Taylor killed us a Slasher," Maddy joked.

"I'd like to see him try," Lucas murmured under his breath, but no one else seemed to hear it.

"I dunno, I think I could eat a Slasher right now," Josh laughed, rubbing his stomach. Skye laughed politely, ignoring Josh's gaze. It felt like he was staring at her constantly all of the sudden, and it was just getting annoying. She _really _didn't want to have to call him out on it.

She was suddenly conscious of something touching her knee, and realized with a jolt that it was Lucas. She stole a glance in his direction, but he had his head propped up with his hand, staring boredly out into the crowd. She shifted as discreetly as she could, thinking he had just accidentally brushed against her.

Just as she got comfortable, the touch came again. She took a deep breath, pretending to listen to Maddy's story about her botched date with Mark. She'd only heard it a billion times. She nodded enthusiastically, but was watching Lucas out of the corner of her eye. Both of his hands were visible so he wasn't grabbing her or anything, but he was _definitely_ touching her.

She cleared her throat, crossing her legs the other way, making it nearly impossible for him to "accidentally" come in contact with her again unless he was really trying.

"Huh, I don't even remember that meteor," His voice sounded next to her, almost making her jump.

"It wasn't too long ago, was it Mark?" Maddy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mark shook his head.

"It couldn't have been more than a month."

Lucas shrugged, "I guess I was a little too busy to notice,"

"Sure, busy loafing around," Carter piped up. Josh chuckled.

"Very funny," Lucas growled.

A platter seemed to appear out of thin air at the end of the table, and Zoey Shannon's head appeared. Skye smiled in greeting. A clever bit Washington had thought up; since no one wanted to be stuck working as a server on Valentine's Day, she'd assigned each of the elementary school kids to try their hand at it. Skye looked around, smiling at the little boys and girls dressed up in the cutest little outfits carrying around humungous platters.

A fresh fruit bowl, a salad and a heaping pile of mashed potatoes were passed down the table, followed by a main course of some sort of dinosaur meat. It looked amazing, just like the food advertisements back in 2149, except these were real meals, not synthetic. Skye's mouth watered at the sight as a bowl of corn, peas and carrots made their way down. Another server showed up, toting bread rolls and a pitcher of water and fruit juice. Skye hadn't seen so much food outside the marketplace since she'd arrived, and apparently she wasn't the only one. After the plates were passed down, nobody wasted any time going for the food. Skye piled on a thick slab of meat, covering it with mashed potatoes and covering that with a heaping spoonful of the veggie mix. She shoved her little mountain of food aside to make room for a spoonful of fruit, and she had barely put it down before digging in.

Conversation ceased as they scarfed down their meals, but no one seemed to notice. As Skye savored another spoonful however, she noticed neither Lucas nor Carter had so much as a pea on their plates.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Skye asked, not even bothering to wait until she was finished chewing. Lucas cocked an eyebrow, still sitting with his chin in his palm.

"Are we allowed to?"

Skye laughed, putting her hand over her mouth and nodding. She swallowed before answering, "Yeah, you're our guests, eat something!"

Carter needed no more convincing and ravenously piled on a heaping serving. Maddy watched with wide eyes as he just kept adding to the pile, and even the boys paused to take a look. He finally noticed he was being watched, and froze before shrinking back into his seat. Lucas lazily picked up his fork and stabbed at a piece of melon at the top of the fruit bowl, popping it in his mouth.

"So what, you aren't hungry?" Josh asked between bites, Skye pretended she wasn't paying attention, and took another forkful of dino meat.

Lucas smacked his lips, then leaned over the table to grab a slice of meat, hovering close enough for Skye to feel his body heat. She pause in mid-chew and found herself holding her breath as he retrieved his food. She caught a whiff of soap as he sat back down in his seat, tearing off a piece of meat. Skye resumed chewing, realizing she was still frozen in place.

The conversation started up again as Mark started questioning Carter about why he betrayed the colony.

"So what's better about the Sixers?" Mark was asking as Skye started paying attention.

"We don't have some Commander breathing down our throats, for one thing." Carter replied, glancing over at Taylor's table, where it appeared the Commander had already broken out the alcohol. Maddy giggled, noticing the annoyed look on her father's face as Taylor slapped him on the back, no doubt telling some war story. "And I don't have to rely on anyone else to get me something to eat. If I want to eat, I go kill something."

Mark nodded, pretending he could understand where Carter was coming from. He looked to Lucas, "What about you? What made you want to be a Sixer?"

Lucas tore his gaze from the Commander's table, and Skye swore she saw a flicker of hatred in his eyes. "I got sick of my father. He didn't even want me here in the first place, so I figured I'd just do us both a favor and get out." He smiled, taking a long sip of his fruit juice. She watched his eyes for a moment, but before she could go back to her meal she found him looking at her, and saw his lips twitch. She swallowed and turned away, cursing herself for being caught again.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Elizabeth, just start the dance already," Jim whimpered, wincing as Taylor let out another booming laugh. Mira was watching him with eyebrows raised; still not quite believing that he'd managed to get tipsy with Sixers present. She took another dainty sip from her glass, her dark black eyes shifting to Wash.<p>

Taylor reached for the bottle of alcohol again, but Wash snatched it away, shaking her head.

"No way, the dance hasn't even started," She scolded, scooting the bottle towards the three other stunned Sixers.

"Bull," Taylor grunted, reaching for it again.

Jim groaned, shutting his eyes. This was_ not_ how he planned to spend the evening. Taylor was supposed to be watching over the Sixers and giving him a little time to relax, instead he was stuck keeping and eye on Mira and Company as well as Maddy and Josh's table. _They_ were apparently having a good time, but then again they only had two Sixers to worry about instead of four very disgruntled ones.

"We haven't even had dessert yet Jim, I'm not going to ruin the fun for everyone else just because you aren't having a good time," Elizabeth teased, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be doing Wash a favor too," Jim noted as the lieutenant rolled her eyes, resorting to stashing the bottle under the table.

"She can handle herself," Elizabeth laughed, kissing him on the cheek. Jim smiled, putting an arm around his wife.

"Please tell me he doesn't act like this all the time," Mira smirked as she looked to Jim, "If he does, well, I should attack you more often."

Jim smiled, "Nah, only when he thinks he's in lesser company," He quipped. Mira's eyes narrowed, but she smiled anyway, the first smile he'd seen all night.


	4. I Scream For Pink Ice Cream

_**To All:** Happy Valentine's day! If you want to see a bit more Terra Nova Valentine's bliss, check out my tumblr ((dot)com) to see my Terra Nova valentines. :) I love you guys!_

_lol lucas is being a butthole. next chapter i'll hold off on the lucas/skye I just keep going back to it out of habit. (OTPs do that i suppose)_

_and yay for ice cream!_

* * *

><p>The celebration was obviously a hit, the buzz of electrified conversations filled the air as the banquet progressed. Everyone was all smiles, kisses, and little tender moments with their special someone. Even a few citizens who had started the night single had found someone to dine with.<p>

Wash sighed, looking down at her grey dress. The fabric shimmered in the pale pink light, the draping fabric accenting her strong build in a way she thought looked a little more feminine than her usual military attire. She'd packed it in her belongings simply because it was the only dress she'd ever had since joining the military, and she had no clue if she'd ever need it for a night in the colony.

Well, the night had arrived, but it wasn't quite as planned. She wasn't really banking on everything going smoothly, though the majority of the festivities were being executed perfectly. The little kids were doing a great job as tiny waiters and waitresses, wearing more convincing smiles than any server she'd ever seen. The decorations were beautiful, the food was delicious, the only thing she'd forgotten to do was hide the alcohol.

Taylor seemed to be attracted to it, though he only drank on very special occasions. This was apparently one of those occasions. She had thought it cruel to take away the drinks from everyone, so she'd planned the tables so that their table would be the only one, besides the teenagers' tables, that didn't have any alcohol. Her message had evidently not made it out of the command post.

He hadn't even dressed up, he'd just put on a fresh black short-sleeve and a pair of the least muddy military pants he could find. The citizens didn't seem to notice, so it wasn't a total disaster.

"Mira, please tell me you've killed a dinosaur before," Taylor was saying, leaning a touch too heavily on the table. Mira just blinked her cat-like eyes at him and bit off a tiny sliver of onion from her shishkabob.

"If I remember correctly, I killed one that was coming for _your_ ass," She hissed. The Sixers chuckled in unison, then hurriedly went back to their discussion about mashed potatoes before Mira could scold them.

Taylor's laughter bubbled from his throat, growing into a thunderous boom, "I was waiting for you to make a move!" He spat a slurred reply, "I gotcha good!"

"Indeed," Mira snorted.

Wash rolled her eyes and went back to picking at her meal. She felt a little under the weather, unsure if it was the overwhelming stench of Taylor's breath or something else. Her gut was telling her it was something else. She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. She didn't wear it down very often; she never really liked her hair texture. It was dark and held a little wave, but not the pretty kind. Elizabeth had convinced her it looked good and demanded she wear it to the banquet as so. She was one to talk. Elizabeth Shannon's hair was jet black, silky, and had the perfect wave, the complete opposite of hers. Elizabeth hadn't even worn it down, instead she'd tucked it into a fancy updo, even allowing Zoey to tuck flowers in it. It looked like she was a walking supermodel, as usual.

These types of things were always easier for men. Half the guys in the colony were walking around with just a clean shirt, maybe a button up if they were really looking to impress. The three male Sixers that Mira had brought were looking nicer than the colonists. Yet, no one seemed to care, and even Wash hardly noticed. But the girls, they were a different story. If they weren't wearing a dress, they were immediately noticed, even skirts were getting a few skeptical looks. Just another reason why Wash liked military uniforms, same thing for guys and girls. Formal uniforms were different of course, but she doubted any of the Terra Novian soldiers had even brought those along. She readjusted her seat, feeling the unusual sensation of her heels. She used to wear heels all the time, in fact, they were the heels from her formal military uniform. But she didn't like them, not at all.

"Hey, here comes dessert!" She looked up at the voice of one of the Sixer girls, who was smiling at the sight of a few ice cream platters. Wash felt a little pang of resentment towards their "guests"; it had taken a heap of work to get those tubs of ice cream into the colony. She had to beg Boylan to request an ice cream maker for the bar, but, being Boylan, he'd gotten it but refused to let her use it. She had to trade a few favors to get something worth the use of his precious little machine. The Sixers hardly deserved it.

As the bowls of ice cream got passed down, her mouth began to water. Fluffy pink scoops of vanilla, each batch had to be dyed using the last of their cranberry crop, and the tiny silver spoons accompanying them were picture perfect. She took a bite, tasting the tangy punch of cranberry with the soft flavor of the vanilla. Even Taylor had quieted, savoring each spoonful of the rare treat. She smiled to herself, noting the hush of the crowd as the ice cream made its way around the tables. One moment where she could actually say she was enjoying the party. She hoped it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>"Ice cream? I thought I'd never taste this stuff again!" Josh's eyes were wide as Lucas handed him his plate.<p>

"Its so good!" Maddy gushed, her voice muffled by the spoonful of pink in her mouth. Skye grinned as she took her first bite, memories of 2149 rushing back to her as the cool cream tickled her tongue. Most ice cream was made from synthetic compounds, but this was the real stuff, she could taste it. Something about the way it melted in her mouth, and the sugary sweetness that lingered on her tastebuds. She hummed in delight as she took another bite. The sound of clattering spoons made a tinny symphony as the rest of Terra Nova got their first taste and Skye found herself mulling over each and every spoonful.

Her single scoop of heaven was gone much too quickly, and she frowned at the pink puddle that had formed where it once sat. She scooped up some of the melted goodness, slurping form her spoon with childish glee. She licked her lips, getting hints of the chilly taste.

"Is the dance going to start soon?" Josh asked, leaning out to the middle of the table. Skye realized he was looking at her for an answer.

"Er-I think so, unless we have another dessert." She replied. She caught a pink splat in the corner of her vision and dared to look at Lucas. She felt her cheeks flush as she caught his eyes on her, but Lucas didn't seem to care. He just kept staring at her, and she hurriedly glanced at his plate. Her eyes flashed as she spotted his scoop of ice cream still intact, and noticed he was lazily shoving it around on his plate. She looked up at him, but his gaze had shifted, though she still felt like he was keeping watch. She swallowed, the temptation of the ice cream drawing her in.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked finally, eyes glued to the pink cream. He stopped swirling it around, and she saw the smile return to his face.

"Why, do you want it?"

She felt her cheeks going red again, but she didn't know why. He was asking a simple question for God's sake! "Uh, yeah, if you aren't going to eat it."

He released his spoon, sending it clattering on his plate. She noticed two pairs of eyes on her, Carter's and Josh's. She swallowed, clearing her throat.

"So, can I take it?"

"Be my guest," Lucas replied coolly.

She waited for him to hand her the plate, but he made no move to do so. His eyes were piercing right through her as she carefully reached next to her and grabbed the rim of his plate. She felt his breath on her hand as he exhaled, and it sent goosebumps up her arm. She quickly retrieved her prize before the moment could last any longer.

"What is with you?" Josh asked with eye narrowed. Lucas looked to him, giving a halfhearted shrug.

"Not hungry,"

"What Sixer isn't hungry?" Josh seemed a little more annoyed than he should be, but Skye focused on her ice cream.

She didn't know what was going on between her and this Sixer, and she wasn't sure she liked it. Okay, so he was attractive, he was nice, but he was a_ Sixer_. That was a deal breaker, period. Yet the sensation of his breath on her skin was still lingering, and the thought of it made her heart pump a little faster.

"Hey Josh, Mark and I are gonna go see Dad for a minute." Maddy announced, standing up. Skye contained a giggle, the look on Mark's face was not that of a boy about to go visit with his girlfriend's father. Josh seemed to catch on, glancing at Mark before replying.

"Sure, but get back in time for dancing okay?" His eyes flashed and Maddy nodded in understanding. She waved and pulled Mark away, in the opposite direction of her father.

The table suddenly felt a ton more awkward and Skye shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Lucas's ice cream already diminished to nothing. Lucas leaned back in his chair, running his tongue over his teeth. Josh was still glaring at him and Skye opened her mouth to speak. Before she could get a word out, Carter beat her to it.

"I want to go see this 'dance floor' everyone's talking about," He stood up, but Josh caught his arm before he could move.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going?"

Carter's face hardened, remembering he was to be escorted at all times. "Okay then, who's going with me?"

Josh's eyes narrowed, looking to Skye, then to Lucas. Skye realized with a jolt that her choices were being left behind with Lucas or going on a walk with Carter, both of which were equally terrifying. Carter's dark eyes looked particularly menacing, and she had no clue what he was going to do once they got out of earshot. At least Lucas was being cordial.

"I'll stay here," she blurted out suddenly. Josh frowned, looking back to Carter.

"Okay then, let's go." He grumbled, shoving Carter forward, Carter smirked at her as he headed into the crowd. Skye sighed with relief when he finally went out of sight.

"Try living with him," Lucas growled, his eyes still trained on the spot where Carter had disappeared.

Skye snorted, "Believe me, my situation with him is a lot worse,"

"Is that so?" He turned those jade eyes on her. She quickly shifted her gaze back to the crowd.

"Yeah, its a long story," She laughed nervously, shifting her chair so that her back was toward the table and she could look out into the crowd.

"Forbidden romance?" Lucas tried, and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

She pretended to gag, "No way,"

"Hmm, you two stare at each other like something's going on." He mused. She heard him moving his chair to mimic hers.

She shook her head, feeling her blood freeze over, "No. Carter is a scumbag, just like every other Sixer," She looked at him, "Sorry,"

"No, don't be," He raised his hands.

"Besides, I don't stare at him." She added, crossing her arms. She certainly hoped no one else was getting that impression.

"So that's just for me then. I see," He chuckled.

She shot him a glare, "Excuse me? I think it was you who was sitting there being all Mr. Dreamy Eyes a few minutes ago,"

"So my eyes are dreamy huh? Haven't heard that one before..." He smiled slyly. She nearly slapped him.

"You're awfully full of yourself," She spat, looking back to the crowd. She heard him chuckle, but he didn't reply. This guy was nuts, she was beginning to regret her decision. At least Carter knew he wasn't in charge of anything; this guy seemed to believe the exact opposite. He was acting like a spoiled brat. Who turns down ice cream anyway? She sighed, impatiently awaiting her friends' return.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" She gasped as she felt his breath in her ear. He had maneuvered himself only a few centimeters from her and she hadn't even noticed! She jumped away, her heart pounding furiously. She stood up, trying to shake the nerves from her system. He laughed and she whipped around, leaning in until she could feel the heat of his skin on her face.

"Don't try that with me, got it?"

"Strong-willed. Interesting." He murmured with a smirk, not missing a beat. His eyes traveled to her lips. She felt her nerves spark again as she realized what he was thinking.

"You're sick if you think I want to kiss you," She hissed.

"I'd believe you, if your pupils weren't dilating." He returned, she felt her heart jump to her throat, wishing she could somehow counter him. "Or, if your lips weren't parted," He added, glancing down again. She searched for a reply, and noticed he was right. She jammed her mouth shut.

"Did I miss something?" Maddy's voice broke her train of thought and Skye leapt backwards, blushing furiously. Both Maddy and Mark were staring at her, occasionally looking to Lucas with stunned expressions.

"Josh left with Carter," Skye blabbered, searching for an excuse.

"Skye was just reminding me that I'm not in charge," Lucas explained, his smooth voice and confidence even made Skye believe him for a split second. He shot her a glance, then looked back to Mark. "You've got lipgloss on your face by the way, "

Mark froze, then scrubbed at his cheek while Maddy sheepishly looked away. Skye tensed, preparing for another round of awkward silence when the speaker system activated.

"Now that dessert has been finished, you are all invited to attend the first ever Valentine's Ball! Please make your way to the..." the announcement was lost as the citizens began to stand up, already knowing where to go. Skye turned towards the square, where the lights intensified. Josh still hadn't returned, but he'd find them. She stepped forward, but suddenly felt a hand close around her wrist. Maddy and Mark slipped away in the crowd as Skye felt the dread rise in her stomach. Lucas pulled her to him and her breath caught in her throat.

"Let's take a little trip to the Eye, shall we?"


	5. Blackmail and Dance Lessons

Carter couldn't help but feel a little rush of victory as Skye decided to stay with Lucas. A bit of flawless planning on his part had made it so he was "stuck" following around the pipsqueak Shannon boy. honestly, it was probably more insulting to be escorted by teenagers than by guards. Mira and her little trio were the only Sixers really under watch.

The colony courtyard had been converted into an outdoor ballroom, with a sweeping expanse of cobblestone path as the dancefloor and a few trees that resembled palms had been brought in for a more islandy feel, then draped with pink and red ribbon until the leaves drooped. The same soft pink lights form the banquet were glowing around the dance floor freckled with white heart lights. It made Carter immensly suspicious as to how the colony was getting these ridiculous party decorations. Pink lights were one thing, but heart lights? Come on!

As the announcement to start the dance sounded through the colony, everyone seemed to be rushing towards the dance area. Josh looked a little nervous, and rightfully so; as people began shoving them around it got very difficult to stay close. Not that Carter was trying. He slitherd right, hooking back toward the tables. He cast a glance back to Josh, who was still trying to peek over people in the wrong direction. A little smirk found its way to Carter's lips as he slipped away. Too easy.

His path gradually cleared as the flood of people made their way through, giving him room to breath. The corny love music started up just as Carter reached the table. Lucas and Skye were gone. Perfect. He thought he was going to have to give Little Taylor some backup with that one; Skye wasn't one to be convinced so easily. Funny, for someone so stubborn she was a sucker for blackmail.

"There you are!" He groaned as he heard Josh's panicked cry. A hand flopped onto his shoulder, turning him to face the measly Josh Shannon. He faked relief.

"I thought I'd lost you," He replied as genuinely as he could.

"Sure. Let me guess, you just happened to find yourself back at the table?" Josh snarled. Carter's eyes flickered. So Josh was a little smarter than he let on.

"Something like that," He muttered in reply.

Josh looked around, no doubt scanning for Skye. He bit his lip, then gave Carter a shove. "Let's go, they're waiting for us."

"Yes sir," Carter smirked, slowly starting back towards the dance.

* * *

><p>"No, you're doing it wrong, <em>you're<em> supposed to step back, I step forward!" Maddy laughed, lightly kicking Mark's shin.

"Its not my fault I didn't take formal dance lessons as a kid," Mark replied, his brow furrowed in concentration, desperately trying to get his feet to fall into place. Maddy shook her head, backing up.

"Okay, let's try this again," She giggled. Mark was absolutely adorable when he was trying to concentrate on something. He always bit his tongue, making an irrisistably funny face. He took a deep breath, then stepped in again. Maddy placed her left hand on his shoulder, and her right carefully placed above Mark's left. She waited for him to put a hand around her, but he just sort of froze. She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and putting it firmly on her waist.

"Sorry," He muttered, looking down at his feet as Maddy started into the dance. It wasn't anything difficult, but Mark seemed to think it was the hardest thing in the world. His forehead creased everytime his feet stuttered, but after a few successful minutes of dance, he started to get the hang of it.

"See, its nothing," Maddy smiled.

"Says you," He replied with a grin. The cheesy music wore on, but Maddy found herself not really noticing, instead she was slowly bringing all of her focus into the tiny space between them. She edged closer, until she could feel her breath bouncing off of his chest. Mark swallowed, trying to keep focused on his feet. They weren't on beat or anything, but Maddy didn't seem to be paying attention. He always wondered why slow dances were the highlight of chick flicks, now he knew. Sure slow dancing was the normal dance method for 22nd century teens, but most 22nd century dance parties weren't packed with adults, more importantly, parents. Maddy's eyes lifted to his. He smiled, giving her a peck on the lips. She seemed to have other ideas, pressing into him as he leaned away, locking in the kiss. He laughed, finding a new rythem with his lips. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up his foot. He winced as Maddy gasped, drawing the air right from his throat.

"Sorry!" She blurted, jumping away and putting a hand over her mouth. Hecursed himself for wincing, realizing it had been the point of one of her heels driving into his foot. _Nice one, Reynolds,_ he growled in his head. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, cracking a smile again, "No, just surprised me." He pulled her into his arms again, feeling her relax against him. She turned to him after a moment, moving into dancing posistion again. Mark groaned in protest.

"Oh come on," She smiles, giving him a quick kiss, "It can't be that bad,"

He shrugged, pretending to cower as she gave him a lighthearted slap. The song drew to an end just as they began to dance again, but they didn't stop, dancing a few moments in silence until the next song began.

* * *

><p>"You're dispicable." Skye snarled, punching in the access code for the Eye's chamber, Lucas's breath on her neck.<p>

"You can insult me all you want, but actions speak louder than words," He growled in her ear as the door opened with a hiss. The hallway was dim, lined with deep blue lights and futuristic steel. The floor was a smooth spiral downard, where Skye knew the Eye was waiting. She didn't know what Lucas wanted with it, but she knew it couldn't be good. She just couldn't believe she'd actually made it to the chamber without getting stopped. Weren't guards supposed to be keeping an eye on them from above? Evidently they'd gotten absorbed in the festivities, and now she was stuck in the equivalent of a dark alley with a Sixer. She could only hope that someone noticed she was missing, but with all the people she doubted that would happen. Taylor was buzzed, and Josh had his hands full with Carter. She was on her own.

"Move," Lucas pushed her lightly. She gritted her teeth, firmly planting her feet to the ground, gripping the railing of the smooth spiral curve. He sighed, clucking in disapproval. She suddenly found herself in the air, and started flailing for dear life, fearing that he would throw her down to the bottom. He flipped her around, hoisting her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. She beat her fists furiously against his back, but he did nothing to show it was hurting him.

"Put me down you bastard!" She screamed, "You're a disgusting piece of trash! An idiot! An _ugly_ idiot!"

He chuckled, further fueling her rage. So much for her makeup, she could feel her face turning red as she pounded him, focusing her punches on his spine.

The whole way down to the Eye she reamed on him, and he could already feel the giant bruises forming. He almost regretted picking her up, but it would have been a hell of a lot harder to shove her the whole way. Not to mention her insults were pretty amusing. He found himself smiling as he approached the entrance. He examined the steel door and sighed at the sight of another keypad. He lifted Skye off of him, and motioned to the keypad.

She instantly turned, slapping him in the face as hard as she could. To her satisfaction, he looked downright shocked, then she saw the cords in his neck tighten. He rolled his head slightly, then slammed her against the door, his eyes glazed with rage.

She laughed darkly, "Hey, actions speak louder than words, right?"

His lip twitched in contempt, "I've put up with you way too long,"

"Oh, was an hour too much for you? Let me go an you'l never have to see me again." She hissed.

It was his turn to smile, "I wish it was like that, believe me, I do."

"It can be, just let me out of here. I'll punch in the pin number and go," She pushed, her anger fading away. Her heart was still pounding intensely. She swallowed, making sure her mouth was firmly shut in case he decided to play that game again.

He shook his head, "Those guards outside are probably going to notice when you walk out with a face that red,"

She scowled, trying to wriggled free from his grasp. His grip tightened, locking her against the cold steel. She exhaled deeply, her eyes still narrowed. He leaned back, then twisted her around.

"Pin number please," He growled. She swallowed. There was no way he was getting access to the Eye. He could find anything he wanted, and she wasn't about to jeopardize the entire colony any further. Spying was bad enough, she didn't need this added to her track record. She carefully lifted a hand and slowly entered the code. It beeped harshy, blinking red. She hurriedly entered in another wrong code and it beeped again. She smiled, going for the third and final wrong code. The alarm would sound and guards would come running.

As she reached for the last number she was flung away from the keypad. Her smiled disappeared.

"Nice try," Lucas hissed, pressing the CLEAR button. He had one chance to get it right, but he couldn't trust her to enter in the correct code. Not unless he had some serious blackmail. He scanned the ceiling, a smirk appearing on his face as he spied the familiar glassy surface of a security camera. He turned. Skye's breathing was ragged, a twisted smile on her face. She had him trapped and she knew it.

He stepped closer, until he was right in her face for the third time that night.

"What now, geniu-" Her smart remark got cut short as he forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She shrieked in surprise, hopelessly trying to shove him away. He smiled against her mouth, lsipping his tongue past her lips. She jerked, but before she could bite down, his tongue was gone. As his lips moved over hers though, he felt her resistance vanishing. He broke away for a moment and she took a shakily breath. He flashed a devilish grin. Feeling the last of her will leaving her, she jumped forward, capturing him in a kiss, running her fingers through his hair and pressing her weight completely against him. He grunted, a little shocked that she returned it with such force. Even better, he supposed.

He pulled back suddenly, and she cocked her head in confusion. His smirk reappeared. He looked up, and Skye noticed the little camera like a kick in the gut.

"Now, you let me in and I can delete that camera footage, or you explain why you were attempting to make out with a Sixer just before running off and telling the guards."


End file.
